The Sundarbans
| returnees =Casey (S5) Taylor (S8) | cast = | video = centre|200px | previousseason = Solomon Islands | nextseason = Palmyra | link = http://www.ndimforums.com/3endure/ | dvdcover = }} is the third season of Endure. Production *On July 1st the first media release for Season 3 was released as a teaser trailer with tagline "This Season, No One Is safe". *On July 13th Vic and Ashlee were announced to be returning as Co-Producers alongside Season 1 alumni Bryce who was promoted after interning Season 2. *On July 14th Samm announced the location of the season along with the logo; created by Season 2 alumni Stephen who was the new intern for the season. *This season was pushed back a month from an August start date to September as it was a much better time for production members who would have been busy at that time. *EnduRewind was co-hosted this season by Stephen and Season 2 alumni Jacob. **Previous host Ryan did not return as a member of Production this season. Format *On day 1 eighteen castaways were placed in 2 predetermined tribes. Straight away both tribes had to participate in a schoolyard pick on their own tribes, where they unknowingly sent the final person not picked to the other tribe based on first impressions (Renee/Blake). *No One Is Safe: On Day 3 it was announced that both tribes would be heading to tribal council this season every round without knowing if they had won the challenge or not. The voted off castaway from the tribe that won immunity returned to their tribe, with individual immunity for the next round. On day 20 the twist officially ended. *Intruders: On Day 10, Sierra Leone castaways Jamie and TJ entered the game as fully fledged cast members of The Sundarbans. To help negate the disadvantage of entering late the Intruders were given the opportunity to ask each voted off castaway up until that point 3 questions upon getting voted out. Alongside the Intruders twist, a tribe swap also occurred on Day 10. *Exile Island: On day 1 Renee and Blake were exiled from their tribes and sent to the opposing tribe as new tribe members. On day 10 John was exiled upon the tribe swap. Contestants The Game Edgic/Statistics Voting History Media Releases Images File:S3 premiere banner.jpg File:E3 teaser1.jpg File:E3 teaser2.jpg File:E3 teaser3.jpg File:E3 teaser4.jpg File:E3 teaser5.jpg File:E3 teaser6.jpg File:E3 teaser7.jpg File:E3 teaser8.jpg Videos Trivia *This was the first season that the first person voted out was younger than 30. **However, Josh was the oldest member of his tribe. **The first boots of all subsequent seasons of Endure have also been younger than 30. *This was the first and only season so far where a player joined the game after Day 1. *This was the first season where someone did not have a tribe and was exiled. *This was the first season with returning players. *This season was not represented in the ''4th Semi-Annual Org Awards ''as Samm & Ashlee were the hosts and did not want to be seen as having a bias. *This season featured the lowest ranking player to ever become a production member (Genaveve, in 19th place). *Blake is the only person to be voted out 3 times during one season in the history of Endure. **If you include his exile on Day 1, he was voted out 4 times. **The only other players in Endure history to be voted out multiple times in single season were Jenn, Devon, and Jack in Endure: Somnium (each were voted out at a mock tribal council, then voted out for good on the Meleager swap tribe). *This season featured the first all-male Final Tribal Council. **The only other all-male (or all-one-gender) Final Tribal Council in Endure history would occur in Endure: Möbius. *This was the first season where both finalists were from the same original tribe. **This occurred again in Endure: Okanagan and Endure: Somnium. Category:Season Category:The Sundarbans Category:Main Series